


Blood Oath

by midnightlemons



Category: GWA - Fandom, Script Offer - Fandom, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Breast Sucking, Claimed, Deep fucking, F/M, Fantasy, Fsub, Historical, Manhandling, Narrative, On your knees, Romance, blowjob, nipple pinching, ripped clothes, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28508310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightlemons/pseuds/midnightlemons
Summary: PERFORMANCE NOTES:Hello performer! This is an interesting take on a narrative script that just sort of...came to me one day. I imagined this set in an Edwardian or Victorian era, where a woman has made the critical decision to finally give herself to her supernatural lover, which serves as the initial catalyst for our story. I've purposely left some of the bigger details of the characters and setting ambiguous so that the listener can be immersed within the motivations and emotions of your performance. I've added some historical and fantasy elements to this narrative as well, but truly this could take place at any point in time and in any world you imagine.The female character is strong, devoted, desperate and loving. She is fiercely loyal to this man and is just now realizing that she wants to take charge and secure her future with him. Although she will give herself to him, she is his equal in every way. I haven't added any stage directions here, so feel free to interpret your own performance as you will.
Relationships: F4M





	Blood Oath

**Author's Note:**

> If you read this and want to change any elements, please contact me via reddit message before doing so. I'd like to stay as true to the original story line and words as possible, but I'm completely open to refining this work. You can alter the tags as you wish as well. This is very wordy, so give the entire story a complete read-through before you decide to perform it, and please don't hesitate to reach out if you have any questions about it at all. This is a really special story to me and I'm here to help you out if you need it.
> 
> Please tag me, u/midnightlemons in a *comment* on reddit once you have posted this audio on reddit so that I can take a listen! Tagging me in a comment is the only way I'll know if my script has been performed. Thank you!
> 
> While there aren't any sound effects mentioned here, you could certainly add them in to create interesting layers to this audio performance, including things like a crackling fire (when mentioned), and or some music throughout the performance just to create ambiance. I applaud whatever creativity you come up with!

SCRIPT: 

I knew where he kept the dagger in his desk... 

And I knew it would be sharp. 

...as I dragged the blade across my palm, I winced and drew in a sharp breath. The initial sting was quickly replaced with a resolve from somewhere deep within me. In that moment, my decision was made. I would be his, for eternity.

I felt the warm red fluid seep through my fingers while I moved the vial beneath my hand to capture a few drops. Enough to pen my solemn oath. Enough to seal our fates and intertwine our souls. I would swear to him my allegiance, my mind, and my body. I would be his to command, to ravage, and to claim. Forever.

I sat in his chair and pulled up my overdress, then used the knife to create a tear in my underskirts, ripping a length in order to bind my bleeding hand. There would be plenty of new skirts in the future. No sense in fretting over this one being ruined. As I sat, I felt an overwhelming sense of connection to him. To his past, and to our future together. This room, this desk... where so many bargains had been struck, so many secrets shared. Fortunes gained and lost over this magnificent space and the powerful men who sat across it.

His tastes were always old-fashioned. Refined, I'd laughed, as I told him in the beginning. The quill was authentic, but hadn't been used in ages. I used the nearby knife to sharpen it to a point. Dipping the nib into the blood-filled vial, I began to write my vow.

"With everything I am, I am yours. I belong to you. My mind, my body, and soul. For now and evermore. I swear this as my solemn oath."

A wondrous sense of relief and clarity swept over me with the last stroke of the quill. My trepidation surrounding our formerly disparate futures melted away. I felt brave. I rolled up the parchment and stood up. He'd be in his chambers by now, no doubt, awaiting my answer to the question he had asked so many nights ago. This evening, witnessing the possibility of losing him, had tempered my resolve. I never again wanted to reach that edge. 

I found him standing near the grand fireplace, staring at the dying embers, attentively stoking the remaining coals. The dim light from the fire and the few lamps around the room silhouetted his commanding figure. He raised his head slightly as I stood in the doorway, parchment in my trembling hand. But he noticed the bandage first, and crossed the room in a few long strides, asking me frantically, "what have you done?" I stood, nervous but contented, and let him pick up and turn over my small hand in his, knowing as he saw the blood-stained shred that he immediately grasped the reason for my injury. He looked down at my bloody rag, and softly held my hand in both of his. I raised my other arm slowly, placing the parchment on top of our gathered hands. My offering. Knowing what the parchment contained, he gently held it and my hands together in his own, giving a slight squeeze as he pulled me closer. He lowered his head and pressed his forehead against mine, sighed a deep breath, and curled his lip into the slightest of grins. That grin, only for me. 

Pulling away, he gently pressed his finger underneath my chin and lifted my face to his, bidding me to look up at him. Our eyes met, and he glanced briefly at my lips and back to my eyes, now welling with tears which threatened imminently to spill down my flushed cheeks. 

I looked at him, as resolved as I had been earlier, and said, "Make me yours. Use my body for your own indulgence. Take me, claim me as your own. Let me be your instrument of pleasure." 

He silenced me with a kiss. A kiss that burned through me and seared my soul.

As he deepened the kiss, I felt his palm graze down my arm, hotter than the fire he had tended. His hand found my wrist and gripped me hard, inciting a gasp. The benevolent glint in his eye turned to a dark gleam as he pulled me closer into the room. The anticipation was exhilarating, and I felt my breath catch and my heartbeat quicken as he moved. 

Still gripping my wrist, he commanded me onto my knees, and I obliged. I stared up at him, with equal amounts admiration and trepidation at what was to come. He grinned again, and my body discarded any aspect of fear and replaced it with blind, unwavering need. Something he echoed, I could tell, as my eyes were drawn to the barely restrained throbbing of his cock within his trousers. I could almost feel the heat of it, despite the layers between us. I felt my lips become as dry as I hungrily watched him release himself for me. 

A small gasp escaped my mouth at the magnificence before me as he freed his thickened cock. He guided my hand towards his length and I willingly cupped him. The sheer heat and velvet steel of his manhood throbbed underneath my small fingers. Hard, angry and erect, and very much all mine. That thought emboldened me as I licked my lips, and brought them towards his twitching cock. Opening my mouth slightly, I kissed the very tip, feeling its searing heat. An accompanying growl escaped from between his teeth as I felt the tension of his powerful hips. As I opened my lips wider, taking ever so slightly more of him in my mouth, a shock of pleasure surged down my spine, tingling throughout my body in waves. I felt his hand take me by the hair, holding me gently and I felt safe. Claimed. I worked my tongue around the tip of his cock, slipping it along his slit and tasting his leaking tip with a satisfied hum. Knowing my womanhood was moistening with every inch of him I pulled into my mouth. 

I dug my hands into the flesh of his thighs as I sucked, his length growing impossibly harder as he took in a sharp breath. He growled and tossed his head back as I dragged my nails down and around to the backs of his strong legs, a strained effort to pull him deeper into my hungry mouth. His grip on the back of my hair tightened, and he drove his hips forward, jutting himself further into my mouth for a quick thrust and then immediately pulling himself away from my lips. 

I glanced up at his now darkened eyes, the smell of his hunger, his need, filling the air. Without a word, he swiftly pulled me to my feet and made easy work of stripping my garments away. Naked, I stood before him, unashamed and ready. He looked me up and down, slowly running his hands down my curves, stopping at my hips to grasp them and pull me closer. Once again, he kissed me, and the kiss was deep and full of promise. It felt new but familiar at the same time.

I could feel the petals of my sex already dripping with anticipation. The devilish look in his eyes made me shiver as he once again grabbed my wrist and marched me to his bed. Our bed, now. In one swift motion, he picked me up and flung me onto my back. He removed his thin shirt and finished pulling off his trousers as he climbed onto the bed, his eyes piercing into me, making my breath quicken and making me push my now slick thighs closer together as I ached for him. Like a beast he prowled toward me, and I could feel the immense heat between our bodies surge as he lowered himself. My nipples hardened and my skin tingled as I felt his breath across my stomach, capturing my scent, memorizing each twitch and quiver. Each tiny movement of my body which was now his. 

His hot mouth found my breasts and my back arched instinctively into him, the sudden pressure of his tongue and lips around my nipple causing me to gasp. His other hand laced up my side and aggressively took my other breast, squeezing his strong fingertips into my flesh and then finding my nipple between his thumb and forefinger. I yelped at the exquisite pain as he pinched hard, and a wave of ecstasy jolted to my mound as I writhed beneath him. Wanting the pain to end but at the same time never wanting him to stop giving me every pain and every pleasure he could devise. 

I cried out as I continued to arch and he mercifully released my breast. He grinned before sinking his mouth onto my neck and lowering his body fully onto mine. He roughly spread my legs apart with his knees and I could feel his pulsing cock nudging my wet entrance. With one swift thrust he was inside me, his dark eyes boring into mine as he buried himself deep inside my core. His hips bucked against mine as every exquisite motion made me feel as though he was claiming me over and over. Taking me for his own, ravaging my body and piercing into my very being. I had known it would be rough, but the thought left my mind in an instant. All that mattered was that I was bonded with him now, he was mine and I was his. Forever. 

I could only repeat "I'm yours, I'm yours, I'm yours," over and over again as he burrowed into me, each thrust impossibly deeper than the last. Knowing that with each moment that passed, we were galvanizing our bond. I was desperately grateful for everything he had given me, and was yet to give me. He looked into my eyes and begged me to come with him, and I felt my own climax welling as he began to twitch and spill inside me, overtaking me and sending me to a plain of absolute ecstasy. I screamed, and clawed my fingernails into his back, and he roared his own pleasure as he finished inside my throbbing cunt. 

He collapsed on top of me, his head landing on my now glistening chest. His breathing slowed and I felt him trace his fingertips along my arm, over my shoulders, and up my neck to my waiting lips. He raised his head and brushed his lips against mine, the scent of his sweat lingering between us. He rolled to his side and held me in his strong embrace. I was his partner. His companion. His lover. Delicately he picked up my pierced hand, and brought it to his lips. As he kissed my wound, I closed my eyes, content in my choice. 

-End-

========================================================

AUTHOR'S Disclaimers:

\- Performers are free to improv, interpret, add, remove, or modify lines as you see fit, as long as the themes are kept to the spirit of the work as written. I tend to insert a lot of stage direction which you may utilize or ignore as it fits your performance.

\- Content may contain portrayals of fictional fantasies by adults, for adults, and about adults and does not condone or promote harm to others in any way.

\- Content is an original work of creative fiction owned by the artist(s) involved in its production and is protected under CC BY-NC 4.0.

\- Permission is given to post fills/adaptations of content for non-commercial use on Reddit ONLY. Do not post any audio fills of this script to any other sites (even free ones) such as Y * utube, P * rnHub, L * terotica, T * mblr, etc. As a matter of courtesy, please only post to subreddits where the script itself was hosted/offered unless other permissions have been granted by the author. 

\- Proper credit should be given to the author via a comment on your post. “u/MidnightLemons, I filled your script” or any version thereof. I appreciate being able to listen and comment on fills of my scripts! 

\- Do not post or rehost fills/adaptations of this content for commercial use (this includes sites with paywalls like P * treon, P * st Audio, S * rin, V * nilla Audio, Q * inn, D * psea, etc). If you are interested in commissioning me to create an original script for you to perform as paid content on one of these sites, please contact me via Reddit DM.


End file.
